POKER FACE
by SUMmerEYes
Summary: Una mirada que analiza todo, que piensa, que siente, que se corrompe por los celos, la envidia. Una mirada que sufre pero que finalmente se resigna ante lo inevitable. ¿Qué es el aprender a amar sin resignarse a perder?


**POKER FACE**

_by SUMmerEYes_

Una mirada que analiza todo, que piensa, que siente, que se corrompe por los celos, la envidia. Una mirada que sufre pero que finalmente se resigna ante lo inevitable. ¿Qué es el aprender a amar sin resignarse a perder?

* * *

Un rostro nulo, seco. Inexpresivo. Éso es lo único que eres para mí. Un gran misterio que soy incapaz de revelar. Y que me desvivía por descifrar. Seguía como obsesiva cada razgo, movimiento o tic con la intensión de lograr entenderte. Aunque sea sólo un poco. Por eso recolecto, selecciono, clasifico y agrupo casi compulsivamente, obsesivamente cada sonrisa, mirada, guiño, risa, lágrima o gesto que produces. Conozco de memoria tus expresiones pero ellas siguen sin develarme tus secretos....

Por que no confiás en mi. De esto no hay ninguna duda. Sé que jamás me dejarás atravezar ese muro de hielo que existe entre nosotros. Tú y tu maldita independiencia. Ésa necesidad enfermiza de protegerme de ti. ¿Acaso no logras entender que no te tengo miedo?¿Que soy suficientemente fuerte para ayudarte a luchar contra esos demonios que te acosan? ¿Que muero de ganas de que mis brazos se conviertan en tu refugio? ¿Que quiero saber TODO de ti? ¿Que quiero volverme tan imprescindible como el aire que respiras?  
NO, es claro que no entiendes, porque yo siempre para ti seré la pequeña hermana de Ron, la indefensa Ginny que necesita que la cuiden y la protejan. Jamás me miraste y viste a la mujer que soy, sólo te conformaste con mi exterior aniñado. Y aunque sé que es imposible yo sigo esperando que cuando me veas, realmente me veas y no te quedes con la imagen del ayer, xq cambié y ya no soy la misma... Y mientras me miras a los ojos, tus ojos nada me dicen, estan velados, se niegan a contarme tus secretos. Y pones esa sonrisa de exposición que te la envidiaría la mismísima Mona Lisa y que es igual para todos, vacua, sin sentido, reluciente pero carente de valor, y con ésa sonrisa mis esperanzas lentamente van muriendo. Lenta y dolorosamente. Pero cierro los ojos y me niego a admitir la verdad: Jamás serás completamente mío. Siempre estarán de por medio los miedos, los secretos, los demonios que te persiguen en tus pesadillas y a la vuelta de cada pasillo, ésos mismos que te impiden descansar hace meses y mantienen indelebles ésas púrpuras ojeras que adornan tus ojos.

Pero nada me da más bronca que ver cómo se los regalas a ella. Se los entregas como ofrenda mientras buscas en sus brazos consuelo, paz, seguridad, todo éso que yo muero por darte... Xq ella siempre será tu compañera de aventuras, tu sabelotodo, tu mejor amiga, tu maldita sombra. Ésa que con una mísera mirada puede entenderte mejor que tu mismo. Que con un sólo gesto puede calmarte. Con una simple palabra aliviarte. Con un abrazo reconfortarte. Con una sonrisa quitarte todas las tristezas de tu alma. Con una simple caricia borrar las lágrimas q empañan tus ojos...

Porque ella es tu alma gemela y lo sabes. Sólo que no quieres aceptarlo. Por miedo a que ella no te corresponda. ¡Qué ciego y tonto eres! ¿Cómo eres incapaz de ver la adoración que brilla en sus ojos al verte? ¿Cómo ignorar su constante preocupación por tu bienestar? ¿ Cómo cerrar los ojos al inevitable hecho de que ustedes dos son tan uno mismo que con una mirada pueden decirse todo, ésa conexión tan profunda, fuerte e indestructible que es incomprendida por todos, pero aceptada sin dudar? ¿Acaso no notas el celo con el que guarda tus secretos? ¿ El afán de ayudarte a cada instante? Hasta el más ciego sería capaz de ver la conexión que hay entre ustedes, ésa magia que hace brillar sus ojos cuando se miran, y que desaparece al separarse, ése lazo tan fuerte que los hace volver al otro sin dudar ante cualquier situación conflictiva.

Es envidiable verlos. Como están ahora sentados en su sillón preferido en la sala común, ése color rojo ladrillo, medio desvencijado que queda medio oculto de la vista de los chismosos, cercano al fuego, con un desgastado y suave tapizado que queda opacado al ver la suavidad de los gestos que se regalan. Y ahí están, como siempre, juntos, confiándose sus secretos, contándose sus vidas, sintiendo, respirando, amándose en silencio. Y él de pronto ríe, con esas carcajadas honestas que salen del gozo del alma, una risa limpia, cristalina, que te lleva a sonreír aún sin saber el porqué de la misma. Ríe despreocupadamente, xq ahí ahora, son sólo ellos, Harry y Hermione, sin títulos rídiculos, ni apodos, ni máscaras, ni nada, sólo la libertad de ser simplemente quien uno es. Y ella también ríe sólo que de un modo más discreto y femenino. Y a mí me fascina la manera en que sus ojos se achican, y su rostro luce libre de preocupaciones, de dolor, de misterios, de toda ésa carga que día a día lo veo llevar a cuestas. Y de pronto una travieza lágrima escapa de sus bellos orbes esmeraldas y ella con un gesto simple, acaricia su mejilla mientras limpia esa solitaria lágrima y él deja de reír pero sonríe y la mira con ternura infinita. Y toma su mano y entrelaza sus dedos. Y siguen hablando, de todo y de nada, en su pequeño y perfecto mundo, en su burbura iridiscente de jabón. Ajenos a todo. Sólo ellos dos. Como siempre...  
Y sus manos siguen entrelazadas. Como sus vidas. Como sus caminos. Como sus almas. Sus historias. Sus corazones, que laten a un mismo ritmo, en una interminable sinfonía. Y poco a poco la sala común se vacía, nadie se acerca a saludarlos porque saben que sus saludos no serán respondidos, porque sólo existen ellos, compenetrados en sentirse, alejados del mundo. Y pronto sólo quedamos ellos y yo. Pero ellos siguen inmunes a mi presencia.

Y las horas pasan. De a ratos hablan, otras se limitan a mirarse. Y cuando se abrazan ambos cierran los ojos y se duermen. Ella acostada sobre él sobre ése mismo sillón rojo que fue testigo de sus confidencias y aún con las manos fuertemente entrelazadas. Y casi puedo ver como la burbuja de jabón se transforma en una sólida esfera dorada, fuerte e indestructible. Impenetrable. Porque hasta aún sus sueños comparten, y me quedo observándolos, robándoles su intimidad. Hoy Harry no tiene pesadillas y cuando las últimas brasas del fuego de la chimenea se extinguen me levanto y me voy. Pero antes de irme, lo miro y veo la expresión pacífica que reina en tu rostro y me despido, en silencio: Adiós mi vida. Chau mi amor. No soy tan insensible como para alejarte de tu amor y de tu felicidad, por éso voy a dar un paso al costado. para que al fin puedan ser sólo uno. Hermione y Harry. Harry y Hermione. Quizás sean dos cuerpos, pero son sólo un alma...

_¿Es resignación o es la lucidez  
antes del final?_


End file.
